A Brand New Day
by xXAngel of fireXx
Summary: Sequel to New Sunrise and episode 3 of the Maji series. Li decides to go back to New Orleans along with Buffy, Faith, and Dawn. Buffy/Faith, Dawn/Li Please R&R.
1. vacation?

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy: the Vampire Slayer, so leave me alone on that!

Paring: Buffy/Faith, Dawn/Li

Feedback: Please, please, please?!

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews on New Sunrise! Apparently you guys want a series. Well, here we go! Now own with the "show"! Oh and go to my profile scroll all the way down, there's a link to my very first manip pic of New Sunrise. Also I want to thank kool-aidrocks2008 for giving me the title of the story.

--

**LPOV**

The nightmares won't stop. Not only do I have Captain Griffin's son on my guilty conscience, but now I have Alani there too. What's wrong with me? I try to go one way and then I go in the totally wrong direction. I try not to kill, but I end up killing anyways. When will the powers give me a break? I'm pulled out of my thoughts by someone knocking on my door.

"Go away!" I yell in the direction of the door.

"Tig, open up will ya? Two weeks, it's been two weeks since ya've been locked up in there; it's time to come out!"

"No…just go away, ok?"

"If ya not comin' out then I'm comin' in! Ya got until the count of five and I'm kickin' in the door," Shit, I don't need this now. "1…2…3…"

"Ok, fine just give me a minute to get dressed, will ya?" So I get out of bed and walk over to the dresser and fish out and put on a black wife beater and black silk pajama pants. I open the door where it's cracked so I can stick my head out.

"I said come out, so that means your whole body" I let out an exasperated sigh and go out of the room.

"Betta?"

"Yeah much, now that ya out here, hows about we get ya somethin' to eat?" she says while grabbing my arm and pulling me down stairs. I yank my arm back.

"I'm not hungry," I say as I cross my arms over my chest. That's a lie and I know it, but I just don't want to deal with everybody right now.

"Ok, who are ya and what have ya done to my best friend, Li?"

"I'm just not hungry, ok?" And I turn to go back to my room until she stops me.

"Listen Li, ya gonna have to talk to her some day, might as well be today,"

"I don't know what you're talkin' about,"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT!!" She yells at me. She takes a couple of breathes to calm herself down. "With what happened between you and Dawn. Then the Initiative comin' in and kidnappin' ya both. There's some shit in the air that ya both need to clear up and I'm not gonna sit back and watch this go to shit!" She sighs and runs her hand through her hair. I have my head down because I don't want her to see the tears that are in my eyes. "She loves ya, ya know that?" I shoot my head up to meet her eyes. What?

"What?"

"She's loves ya, ya'd have to be blind, deaf, drunk, and stupid not to see that,"

"How would you know?"

"Well, for one thing she told me!" She sighs and we sit down at the kitchen table. "Whateva's goin' on in that head of yours, sort it out, ok? 'Cause we're all worried about ya," I scoff and she gives me a look that says to not fuck with her.

"Whateva,"

"Hey Faith, Buffy wants to talk to y- hi Li," She says and gives me this half smile and blushes.

"Ok, I'm gonna go see what B wants," She says to no one in particular. She leans down and whispers so only I can hear "Just think about what I said ok?" She gets up and runs off to her Buffy while I'm put in an awkward situation. Great. Dawn walks over to the table and sits down beside me while an awkward silence fills the air.

"Are you mad at me?" She says trying to break the silence. Wait…she thinks I'm mad at her?

"What? …No, Why would I be mad at ya?"

"Well, you've been avoiding me," She says with a sad, shy tone.

"Newsflash, chérie, I've been avoidin' everyone,"

"I know, but after what we went through, I thought you would at least talk to me," Damn, that was the last thing I wanted; I didn't want to make her feel bad.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make ya feel bad. It's just I have a lot of things on my mind: what happened between us…" I give her a full smile and then I continue. "Then we got kidnapped, I killed Alani, and now I gotta go back to New Orleans,"

"Wh-What? Why?" Her voice sound panicky.

"Don't worry, I'm comin' back, I just gotta go visit my dad," and I really don't want to, but I made a promise.

"But why? I mean from what you told me, you don't like him all that much,"

"I know, but right after we…ya know, uhm I had a dream, I think I was in heaven and I saw my brother, he wanted me to tell my dad what happened to him and ask him who Adsila is," I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. "Plus, Mardi gras comin' up, I wouldn't want to miss that," I give her a smirk and she laughs.

"Hey, what are you two laughing about?" ah Buffy, she has amazing timing doesn't she?

"I'm not laughin' about anythin', she is," I say pointing to Dawn.

"Ok, what are _you_ laughing about, then?" She asks Dawn.

"Nothing," then she turns to me "How about we all go to New Orleans with you, Li?"

"Ok, if Buffy pays for it," and I give Buffy a smirk. That's right I making Buffy pay for it, plus I was thinking on bringing Faith with me anyway, you know for moral support**.**

"Hmm…ok," What? Wow I wasn't expecting that. But before I could voice that I hear my stomach growl.

"Heh, heh, I guess I'm hungry" I say as I smile sheepishly. Buffy's smirking and Dawn's laughing. "HEY! _You_ try goin' two weeks without food!"

"Damn, two weeks?!" They both say in unison.

"Uh…yeah?" Then I hear Faith come in.

"How the hell did ya last that long, Tig?"

"Uh… I don't know," Then I get up and go to the fridge and pull out leftover spaghetti and start eating it without heating it up. Everyone's looking at me weird.

"What?" I say with a mouth full of food. I've never been one with manners, didn't really care either.

"You're eating three day old spaghetti," Dawn points out to me.

"What? it's still good, I ought to know, 'cause I'm eatin' it,"

"Eww, I'm never kissing that mouth again," She says and I start coughing trying to clear my throat. Faith's laughing, Buffy is giggling, and Dawn's just giving me an evil smirk. Once I get my throat cleared I say something.

"Thanks for trying to kill me,"

"No problem," She says and gives me this cat got the canary smile. Maybe Faith's right. Tell her I said that and I _will_ kick your ass.

"Anyways, Faith, Do ya wanna go to New Orleans? Mardi gras comin' up soon," I say trying to convince her.

"Oh hell yeah!" and it worked.


	2. flight of fancy

A/N: Hi, hi. Wow, people seem to love this story already! Well, it loves you too because here's a new chapter!

--

**LPOV**

Well, we got our bags packed and we're now heading for the airport for the longest six to seven hours of my life. I haven't seen my dad in ten years, but that's not why I'm nervous and scared shitless. Buffy's driving like a cheetah on speed and I'm clinging to the armrests for dear life.

"Are you ok, Li?" Dawn asks. Am I ok? How can I be ok, when Buffy is driving like an insane lunatic?

"I'm fine," I say nervously with my eyes wide.

"Are you nervous about seeing your dad?"

"No, the nervousness of that pretty much melted away when Buffy started the car," she giggles at me. Well at least I'm making someone's day.

"Well, if someone wasn't late about packing their shit, I wouldn't have to drive like Charles Manson," Buffy says pointedly at Faith.

"Yeah, well, if ya wasn't distractin' me last night, I've would've had it packed by then," Faith snaps back to Buffy. Were all in a Toyota Prius, Buffy's driving and arguing with Faith while Faith is sitting right next to her. I'm sitting right behind Buffy and Dawn is sitting right next to me…while I hold on for dear life.

"Anyway, what are we going to do once we get to New Orleans?" Dawn asks ignoring their argument.

"I called a friend to give us a ride there,"

"A ride where?" I'm just about to answer, but Buffy and Faith's argument cuts us off.

"Ok, remember that time you got drunk and decided to dive into a vat of pudding, _naked_, while we were on patrol?" Wow, I so didn't need to know that.

"Oh come on! That was one time, ONE TIME!!" she yells and I turn back to Dawn.

"Uh…Oh a ride to where we're stayin',"

We both stay quiet the rest of the way there while Buffy and Faith argue. Why do I get the feeling that Dawn wants to tell me something? I don't know anything when it comes to her, I mean I know we had sex, _amazing_ sex, and she was my first time and all, but that's all it was right? I mean she's not looking for anything more, is she? I'm pulled out of my thoughts when the car comes to a stop.

"Finally, we're here!" Faith yells out. Buffy and Dawn go check their bags in so they can be put on the plane. Faith and I will just carry ours on the plane, hence why they call it 'Carry-on luggage', I guess great minds think alike. Always travel light. We finally get on the plane and it's ready for takeoff. A voice comes over on the intercom.

"Ciao, questo è il vostro capitano che parla, questo è volo 309, da Roma a New Orleans," what the fuck? Oh right, I forgot, they speak Italian here. I'm sitting in the window seat beside Dawn and Buffy and Faith are across from us snuggling.

"Damn, they get over an argument pretty quick, don't they?" I point at the beautiful couple.

"Pretty much. They get mad, they argue, and then they snuggle and/or have sex, it's like a vicious circle!"

"Nice to know," I give her a smirk and then I get serious. "So how are ya holdin' up?"

"That's the question I should be asking you, I mean after nine, ten years you get to see your dad again, that's got to be pretty trippy,"

"Yeah, I'm trippin' the life fantastic," I say sarcastically and she gives me a look. "Sorry, it's just…I haven't seen him since Leon was alive and now that he's gone, I don't know how my dad's gonna react, ya see Leon was the favorite, I…I was the mistake," I say and look down at my hands "That's what he told me anyway," I mumble out.

"You don't honestly believe that, do you?"

"Ya can only be told a certain amount of times before ya start believin' it," I turn my head to the window finding the wing of the plane very interesting, before I start to slip into unconsciousness.

**DPOV**

I look at this beautiful girl and I realize for a fact that I love her. I know we don't know each other very well and I know it's only been three weeks since I met her, but if this isn't love then I don't know what is. I just wish I could tell her, she's been acting somewhat weird around me and I just wish I knew what she's thinking.

"Urg…mmm," Aww, she's so cute when she's sleeping. Her body slumps sideways where her head is resting on my shoulder. She's going to get a major neck cramp by sleeping like that. I raise the armrest up and my shifting around startled her awake

"Dawn what are ya doin'?" she asks with her voice all groggy and husky with sleep. Would you be surprised that I find that kinda sexy?

"You were going to get a neck cramp sleeping like that, so I was trying to make you more comfortable," I say patting my lap and she gets the message. She leans down and puts her head on my lap and she's out like a light.

**FPOV**

I'm sitting here with B in my arms and I can't name any other place I'd rather be…except New Orleans! I look to my left and see Tig sleeping on Dawn's lap.

"Yo B, check that out," I whisper to her, pointing at the two.

"Aww, they look so adorable," and she gives me a smile that just brightens my day. "When do you think that they're going to tell each other?"

"I have no clue, baby,"

"I've got an idea!" she whispers to me.

"Don't hurt yourself, B,"

"Har, de, har, har, you are so funny, _F_," she says sarcastically.

"I do what I can,"

"Seriously, why don't we do something for them when we get there?" Hmm… not a bad idea, good job Twinkie.

"Like what, babe?"

"Hmm…I'll figure it out when we get there," and with that we both say quiet until the plane lands. We get off the plane and Tig and I grab our stuff, while B and Lil'D have to go through baggage claim. Once they get their bags we go right outside to find a Limousine and a guy holding a sign that says 'Salali Raine and Co.'. Wow, Tig really hooked us up.


	3. rubble and reunions

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been working on some art projects. That's right kiddies, good old Angel's been working on some arts and crafts…without the crafts, and no not the vampire. I'm talking about me, stupid.

--

**LPOV**

We all see him. I haven't seen him in years; I run up to the guy holding the sign and hug him.

"Daniel, it's good to see ya," I say. Daniel works for my dad along with Robert and two Mexican women. We both pull out of the hug.

"Likewise, chérie. It never ceases to amaze me on how much older ya are and how much younger ya look, compared to me," he's always been jealous of me for looking this way. I can't help that my kind age slower than humans. "Who's yo friends, chérie?"

"Oh," I turn my head to them. "This is Faith," I say pointing to her. "That's Buffy," I say pointing to Buffy. "And that's…Dawn," I say and she gives a little wave.

"Nice to meet ya folks, now ya'll betta get yo asses in the limo, it's gonna be a long drive," he says and we all get in and everyone starts to stare at me while the car is moving.

"What?"

**FPOV**

I know she said she called a friend, but this is just too sweet for just a call to an old friend.

"Tig, who the hell do ya know in this town? I mean ya got us some sweet digs so far,"

"Uh…yeah…about that…my dad's…kinda loaded," Kinda loaded? From the size of this thing I'd say he's _pretty damn _loaded.

"What did he do to get this much? Kill mob bosses for a living?" B asks.

"More like, opened his own fashion industry and made billions," she says wincing.

"OH MY GOD!!" B and Dawn say and squeal at the same time. Now I see why Tig winced. That hurt like hell.

"Geez B, blow my eardrums out, will ya?" I say a little annoyed.

"Sorry Faith, but do you realize who her father is?" she squeals out.

"A sick son of a bitch that tortured his own daughter?" I say a little miffed. What? My mother did the same thing to me so I know where she comes from.

"No, renowned fashion designer, Lix Raine!"Dawn screams with all excitement.

"Ugh…and the fawning begins," I hear Tig say right beside me. "Now I so don't want to go 'home'," she climbs up to that visor thing and knocks on it. "Dan, can ya please not take us there yet? Can ya please just drive us around town or somethin'?" she asks with a whine in her tone.

"Sure thing miss, but ya do know that most of the town is still in bad shape since hurricane Katrina, right?"

"I don't care, and please…don't call me miss, Li works just fine,"

"Ok, miss Li,"

"Urg…" she growls out and sits back down while Danny boy turns us around. "This is gonna be a long…week?" she asks the last part while facing me and I confirm her fears.

"Week,"

"Damn,"

**LPOV**

We drive around the city for awhile; this place is a dump. I can't believe that most of the places and historical land mark are completely ruined.

"Oh, no," I stare out the window. "Dan, stop the car!" he does and I get out and run for my life towards the thing I had close to a home for 50 years. I stand in front of the pile of rubble and fall to my knees.

"I can't believe it…it's gone…50 years of my life down in rubble," someone's beside me; I don't see who it is.

"I-" I cut her off.

"Don't, there's nothin' ya can do," I say turning my head towards…Dawn? What is with her? She's always around. I get up and start to walk the rubble infested streets.

**FPOV**

We all watch Li walk off. She's in pain, I can tell. She told me about this place, before it became shit; it used to be a bar/shelter. A bar to humans, but a shelter to abandon Maji that lost their homes or something. She told me this was the closest thing to a home for a good part of her life, when she didn't want to go home she came here, from what she told me the owners of the place were really nice too. Maji bears, I think she said they were.

"Should I go after her?" Dawn asks. I don't think she should.

"No, I'll do it,"

"Bu-" I cut her off.

"No buts, I know ya love her D, but let me take care of this ok?" she just nods and I run off to catch up to her.

**LPOV**

The one place, the _one_ place, and now it's destroyed! I feel like the powers are punishing me. I guess they are; after all I did, I disgraced my entire race. I'm pull out of my thought by Faith running up beside me.

"What?!" I snap at her.

"Don't ya get an attitude with me ya giant fur ball," I glare at her for a minute and then just go straight forward.

"Whateva,"

"What's wrong with ya? You've been a big sour puss all day,"

"I have a lot of shit on my mind a'ight? There's thing with Daw-…dad and now the one place I loved while I was in this hellhole is gone. I know I don't live here anymore and I'm grateful for that, but I had some good memories there, ya know?"

"Yeah, I here ya," she says and then things go silent for a while until she speaks again. "What do ya want to do now, Tig?"

"I want to get this over with as soon as possible," I say and turn around heading for the limo. We all get back in and go to my dad's place. Once we're there we're greeted by Robert.

"Miss Raine, it's wonderful to see you again. Where have you been?"

"The name's Li, and trust me; ya wouldn't want to know,"

"Well, then let me show you to your rooms," he says but before we could go up stairs, I see him, my dad.

"Li-li?"

"…Dad,"


	4. introductions

A/N: Sorry once again for the delay, but I'm not getting enough reviews for my muse to want to work. So send those reviews, if you want this series to live. Sorry that the chapter's so short, but this is all my muse would give me.

--

**FPOV**

"Li-li?" Li-li? Oh my god she is never going to live that down. We're all just standing here waiting for the next move to be made until her dad runs up and clings to her for dear life in a deep hug. This is a bit awkward.

"The Powers That Be! Where have you been, cub?" the man that I assume is her father says to her. She doesn't say anything; she doesn't even hug him back. She just stands there staring at him with anger. The lobby is quite until she speaks.

"93 years. 93 fuckin' years you've treated me like shit and all of the sudden you're dad of the year?! Give me a fuckin' break!" she yells through gritted teeth and runs upstairs and I follow after her.

**DPOV**

Wow I've never seen Li that mad, not even when we were kidnapped by Alani. Li's dad looks from the stairs from when Faith ran up them back to me and Buffy.

"Robert? Who are these people?" he says in a gruff voice. Who to think that THE Lix Raine would have such a rough, gruff, manly voice. If he wasn't the source of Li's pain right now I would squeal in joy at this opportunity. He's like 5' 11", white hair that comes down past his ears, blue eyes, and stripes on his lower cheeks on his face two on each side, and he's wearing a formal suit without the jacket, and he's caring a cane.

"I have no idea sir; they were with Miss Raine when she arrived," he takes a step towards us and sniffs Buffy.

"You're a slayer,"

"Yeah, how'd you-?"

"I can smell it on you," then he steps toward me and sniffs. He glares at me for a minute and I glare back.

"Why do you smell like my daughter?" he asks giving me a cocked eyebrow glare.

**LPOV **

I'm in my dad's hi-tech state of the art gym belting out punishment to any of the moving dummies he has, until I smell one particular dummy getting closer.

"Tig? Are ya in here?"

"No, it's just your imaginary friend makin' all this noise," I say while kicking the shit out of the dummies that for some strange reason look like my father.

"Very funny," she says with a smirk and I can't help but smirk back.

"Oh I don't know I thought it was hilarious,"

"Wanna tell me what's crawled up your ass?"

"I think ya all ready know what my problem is,"

"Yeah somethin' crawled up your ass," she says and I snort out a laugh. I'll admit the girl knows how to make me laugh when I'm pissed. "You ok?" she asks and I stop and sit down on a bench near the wall.

"All my life my dad was Jesse Helms now when I come back he's all of the sudden Alan Alda,"

"Who?" she asks. Young people these days. Powers! I'm turning into my father!

"Never mind,"

**DPOV**

"Excuse me?" I say with a little bit of attitude. I'm not going to respect him not after what he did to Li. We stare each other down for a while until he backs off.

"My apologies ladies, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Felix Raine. I'm Salali's father," he says. Salali? Wow I thought her name was just Li. "And you are?"

"I'm Buffy and this is my sister Dawn," why is that everywhere we go, Buffy makes all the introductions?

"So you're not just any ordinary slayer, you're THE Slayer. It's an honor to meet you,"

"Likewise," she says with a sarcastic tone. He turns to me.

"And you're my daughter's mate I'm assuming?" he says. MATE?!

**BPOV**

MATE?! As in mated for life? Oh I don't think so! Not before me!

"Uhm…not necessarily," she says and he tilts his head to the side and I can see the resemblance, Li looks exactly like her father, except her eyes. I'm guessing those came from her mom.

"What do you mean you're not her mate? I can smell her all over you,"

**FPOV**

"What do you mean you're not her mate? I can smell her all over you," we hear her father say to Dawn as we head down stairs. I managed to convince her to come back down and try to talk to him as civil as she can, but rather she will or not that's her choice.

"Dawn, _you_ don't have to answer that," she pauses "I do," she says taking a couple of steps down.

"Fine then, explain yourself Salali,"

"It's just Li and to answer your question, ya can smell my scent on her 'cause she had to wear my clothes once and my scent just stuck to her," she lies

"Do you really think I'm that stupid, _Li_? If that were true, then why do I smell her scent all over you?" they stare each other down until that butler guy speaks up.

"Sir, you're about to be late for your banquet,"

"Cancel it," he pauses and turns to him. "And show our guests to their rooms, and tell Jacque to prepare dinner, I'm staying in tonight," he says and heads up stairs and passes Tig and I on his way up.


	5. apologies and realizations

A/N: Hey guys there are some people I want to thank before I start. I want to give my thanks to kool-aidraocks2008, cooltrainer124, Rain Wolf, and all of my loyal fans that read my stories. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

--

**LPOV**

We all just sat down for dinner; me, Dawn, Buffy, Faith, and my dad. So far we are all quiet as we wait for dinner. Jacque makes really good food; he and my dad have been friends for a long time. I think ever since they were cubs. Oh, by the way Jacque is a Maji black bear, and now he just came in with the first course; His famous crab and corn bisque, my favorite by the way.

"Thanks Jacque," I whisper to him as he sets down the soupy-biscuity goodness in front of me. Everyone gives their thanks as he serves them.

"So…Li…"my father starts out. "Where have been all these years?"

"Oh, ya know, here and there," do I want to tell my father I was in prison for nine years? The answer: I think not! How we all are sitting at the table is I'm sitting by Faith while Dawn is across from me and Buffy sitting across from Faith while my father is sit at the end, also beside me.

"Ok, so Li who's your friend, I don't think we've been properly introduced," oh yeah he hasn't met Faith and from the looks of it, Faith doesn't really want to meet him.

"Uhm… sorry," I pause. "Dad this is Faith, Faith this is my father Felix Raine," and in true Faith fashion.

"'Sup?" she says in a somewhat suspicious voice. It was an awkward moment until Dawn decides to say something.

"Uhm…Mr. Raine?"

"Dawn," my father acknowledges her.

"I was wondering, are you related to anyone by the name of Ethan?"

"You're not inquiring about Ethan Rayne are you?"

"In a way,"

"No were not related," he pauses. "And thank the powers we're not,"

"How do you know Ethan Rayne?" Buffy asks.

"He's caused trouble in this town a few times before and I've had to deal with it,"

"Oh," it was quiet for a moment until my dad spoke up.

"So Dawn, what are your intentions with my daughter?" WHAT?! Ok, that's it. This stops now!

"DAD!" I seethe as I slam my hands down on the table as I stand. "Upstairs. Now!"

"Who do you think y-" I cut him off with a roar and he gets the message. Although I think everyone else do too, 'cause they're all looking at me with some sort of fear. He gets up and makes his way upstairs.

"I am so sorry about this, guys" I say and make my way to his office which is upstairs.

"Well?" he asks.

"What the hell was that?!" I yell.

"Li, don't yell at me,"

"I'll yell all the hell I want!"

"Calm down Li," I do but I'm not happy about it. "Now, my question to you is: is it so strange that I want to know what you've been up to for the last ten years and try to get to know your friends?"

"Ya know what? It is! After all the shit I've been put through? After all the beatin's and all times I've been called worthless and bein' blamed for mom's death? YA DAMN RIGHT I THINK IT'S STRANGE!!"

"Is that what I did?" he asks and I look at him confusingly. "Is that what I put you through?" he looks down at his hands, which he has linked together. "I'm sorry," he whispers at first and speaks up louder. "I'm sorry I-I hit you" he pauses. "I'm sorry I failed you as a parent, I'm sorry I blamed you," he has tears rolling down his cheeks and I'm in pure shock, but I don't show it. "I failed your mother, oh no," he goes to his desk a picks up a picture frame. "Adsila, I'm so sorry, I didn't, I'm so sorry," Adsila?

"Dad? Who is Adsila?" he shoots his head up towards me.

"What?"

"Who is Adsila?" if I'm right then…

He hands me the picture frame and what I see is my father and a beautiful Native American girl. Black hair, light skin and brown eyes…Oh…my…god.

"She's your mother," then that means… "Li, your mom," he pauses. "Was human," I stare at him wide eyed. This…is…so… "Why do you think you have those black streaks in your hair and Leon nor I had them?"

"What about Leon?" I asked shockingly and he looks at me like he slipped something up.

"His mom abandoned us when he was an infant and then I met your mother and she raised him as if he was her own," then he gets a look on his face "Where is Leon?" Oh no, moment of truth.

"Do ya really want to know what happened to me for the last ten years?"

**DPOV**

I'm really worried about Li. Although I think that's a really big understatement. Since we've had sex I've had this weird connection with her, like I think I can feel what she's feeling. Is this what Buffy and Faith feel?

"Are ya gonna eat that?" Faith asks. Typical bottomless pit she is, so I hand her my plate and I stare back at the stairs. If I'm right then Li's feeling shocked and …sad.

"Buffy? Faith?" they both look up from their plates and to me. "Your slayer connection? Can you guys always feel what each other are feeling?"

"Pretty much, Squirt,"

"Don't call me, Squirt," I say staring back at the stairs. That's it I got to know what's going on. I get up and go upstairs. I look around until I hear voices, I listen carefully and then I stand away from the door.

**LPOV**

I just got finish telling him what happened and I mean everything even the thing with me and Dawn. I forgive him now, Leon was right he has changed.

"How do you feel about Dawn?" oh gee I don't know, I'm fucking confused out of my mind.

"I…I don't know, I mean she was my first, but I don't know, I'm very confused,"

"What's so confusing? The fact that you're in love or the fact that you're in love with a girl?"

"What?" I ask him with shock on my face.

"You heard me, either way you're in love and she's in love with you too,"

"That's ……you're……shut up,"

"Do you even see that look she gives you? Maybe you don't see it, but I do, it is my job after all,"

"I'm…in love…with…Dawn?" maybe that's it. Maybe I really am in love with her. My father sniffs the air.

"We've got company," he says. I sniff the air too and he's right and I know just who it is. I go to the door and open it and I see her right beside the door frame.

"Dawn?"


	6. oh powers!

A/N: Thank you!! Review more! I like that you guys get so into my stories!!

--

**DPOV**

Oh shit! How am I going to explain this?

"H-hey Li, what's up?" Tara I swear if you're here; GO AWAY!!

"Ya heard everythin', didn't ya?" She says with her eyes away from me. "And if ya h-heard everythin' then ya m-must of h-heard the last p-part," You know, even though I know I'm in deep shit she's really cute when she's stuttering and flustered.

"I…I did,"

"I'm sorry I've been all avoidy on ya lately, it's just…I'm confused…I've never felt…somethin' like this before…" Ok…someone pinch me. "You were my first ya know that right? I'm mean, I know what you're thinkin' 'You're like a hundred years old and you never got any 'til now?' I just was never interested in sex and when the full moon was up and we did…ya know. But now when I look at ya, part of me, a really big part, wants to take ya right here and the other part wants to run and at this moment I don't know which part to act on," she says that last part staring into my eyes and I'm caught in it. I can't move; I can't speak. I can only look into those beautiful brown eyes. It's like my body is on auto pilot because my lips are now to hers and she feels so good up against me. The kiss is soft and slow and it feels like it's been an hour, but it's just been seconds. I reluctantly break the kiss, because air was becoming an issue, and I'm panting heavily while she's staring straight at me panting like an animal.

**FPOV**

"Yo B, what do ya thinks goin' on up there?" I ask. Tig and her dad have been up there for a while and Dawn just went up there.

"I have no clue…so, wanna go out on patrol?"

"Sure," we both get up and got to our bags to fetch out some stakes and go out into the Louisiana night.

**BPOV**

Faith and I are walking through the cemeteries…alone. We haven't done this in a while; the last time we did this was two months ago. We both stop suddenly when hear a noise, Faith decides to get ballsy.

"Come out, come out, where ever ya are!" you know when you're with someone and you say to yourself 'geez, why did I fall in love with person?" this is why for me. When she gets like this, all cocky and confident with a sexy smirk on her face, I just want to pounce on her and fuck her brains out. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by something slamming me against a tree. I recover and get back on my feet and when I do I see Faith trying to kick its ass, it's a big one too; Yellowish brown doglike thing with red eyes and huge teeth. I go after it and Faith get's thrown back into a tomb stone.

"Faith!" Ok, now I'm pissed. I take its head and knee it in the jaw and it reaches out and bites my arm and doesn't let go until Faith gets up and tackles it against a Mother Mary tombstone. It breaks on impact and Faith is straddling it and punching the living shit out of it. It wriggles around and flips to its side and throws Faith off. It lunges for her and has her on her back and I can't move all I can do is watch. Faith is struggling to keep its jaws away from her by wrapping her hands around its neck, the struggle goes on until it get smart and bites her arm and things start to get fuzzy for me everything is spinning and I find myself in a deep unconsciousness.

**FPOV**

Shit! Mother Fucker!! This thing is latched onto my arm and I'm trying to get it off. I reach into my pocket with my free hand and take out a stake and thrust it into its eye and the thing let's go immediately and runs off. I look for B and see that she knocked out. Just like I'm gonna be in 3…2…now.

**FLPOV**

My Daughter's home finally. I can't believe it; I've missed her so much. I know what I did in her past was wrong, but I want to make it up to her for being here for her now and that's what I'm gonna do. I quit the bottle eight years ago, that's where most of her abuse came from. But not anymore, I'm going to be there for her now, she gave me a chance and forgave me when I didn't deserve it. She truly is her mother's daughter. I'm pulled back into reality by my phone ringing.

"Yes,"

"Felix, this Evy, I found two passed out girls in a cemetery. Rex and I are bringing them to ya as we speak,"

"Ok, see you when you get here,"

"But, Lix we're already here, we just need ya to buzz us in,"

"Oh, ok," I say and press the button that opens the gate. I hang up the phone and get downstairs, I find Evy, Rex, and…Oh powers, Li's friends sprawled out on my large sofa.

"How's goin' L-" I cut Rex off

"Shit! I got to go get Li," I run upstairs to find Li.

**LPOV**

"Li?"

"Yeah, chérie?" I ask. We're both lying down on the guest bed, naked, covered up and in each other's arms. I no longer feel confuse about my feeling for her. Before I felt like all I wanted to do was either fuck her brains out or run away, but right now I don't want to do either I just want to stay and lay down and cuddle with her and maybe in a minute make love to her again.

"What are you thinking?" I'm thinking on how many ways I can take you right now. I was just about to say that until someone barges into my room.

"Li! Get downstairs now!" My dad commands while covering his eyes. He leaves and I just look at Dawn.

"I think I'm in trouble,"

"Well, let's go see what he wants," we both get up and get dress. I get out my Static X t-shirt and baggy black cargos and put them on. She gets out her underwear, a light pink blouse, and a pair of blue jeans and puts them on and we both rush downstairs. She gets down there before me and stops suddenly and I bump into her.

"Huh?" I say before I look at what she's looking at and my eyes go wide.

"Faith!" "Buffy!" we both say at the same time.


	7. the new enemy

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! As I said before I love that you guys are so into my stories. Oh, before I forget go to my profile, scroll all the way down, there are two links; one is for the trailer/opening theme for New Sunrise and the is the trailer/opening theme for A Brand New Day. My buddy friend kool-aidrocks2008 made them. Check them out! Sorry that this chapter is short it's all my muse would spit out.

--

**LPOV**

"What the hell happen?!" I yell. They better not be…oh god…

"We just found them in the cemetery passed out…so Salali…'sup?" Rex says the last part with some flirt in his voice and a mischievous smirk on his face. I swear! Rex is a Maji cougar that's always had a thing for me. Well, he can definitely forget it now 'cause I'm with Dawn and unlike most tigers I'm monogamous.

"Cats," Evy scoffs out and then gives me a grin. "It's good to see ya Salali,"

"It's Li now and you too," I say. Evy is a Maji wolf that I've known since I was a cub. She's like the sister I never had. "But I wish it could've been a better situation," I say as I go up to Buffy and Faith to examine them. I look at the bite marks on their arms and I realize that their bite marks are consistent and are on the same side. This was no coincidence, but what kind of demon just bites and runs off?

"We need to call Giles." Dawn says.

"Who?"

"Giles, he's Buffy's watcher. He can help us in the research,"

"Ok, call him," she goes to the nearest phone available, while I keep an eye on Buffy and Faith.

**DPOV**

Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up!

"Hello?" Giles voice comes through on the other end.

"Giles! It's Dawn we need your help. Buffy and Faith have been attacked and now they're unconscious!"

"Oh dear lord, what happened?"

"We don't know for sure, but they have a consistent bite mark on their left arms. Do you think you could call Xander and Willow and come to New Orleans?"

"Dear lord, what are you doing in New Orleans?"

"We were supposed to be on vacation…somewhat,"

"I'll see what I can do, where about are you?"

"Do you know who Lix Raine is?"

"Uhm…no, should I?" I sigh. Why did I even ask that?

"Well, catch a plane here and we'll send someone to get you,"

"We'll?"

"I here with Li and her family,"

"Ah, I see. Well Xander, Willow, and myself will be there as soon as we can,"

"Ok, thanks. See you when you get here," I hang up the phone before he said goodbye. I go back into the living room to find Li asleep on the floor near Buffy and Faith as a tiger. I stare at her for a moment and she raises her head.

'What's wrong?'

"What the fuck?!"

'Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare ya,'

"Are you talking to me in my head?"

'Yeah chérie, it's called telepathy,'

"Shit, what else can you do?"

'I can talk to non-Maji tigers, retract my claws, and I'm really strong,'

"Wow" I say and she shifts back into her human form.

"And then there's the obvious," she says walking up to me. She looks so beautiful, that it's killing me. She looks down and looks back up into my eyes. "I knew I felt a breeze," she says and goes over to her clothes and puts them on. "So what did uhm…" She snaps her fingers trying to remember. "Giles say?"

"He said he'll be her as soon as he can, but someone will have to pick him and the rest up,"

"I can arrange that,"

**NOPOV**

A figure stands in the darkness of the trees as she watches and waits; she's waiting for her child, she looks out into open forest and sees a figure. It grows closer and closer until it's right near her. A yellowish brown dog like creature with red eyes or should I say a red eye because a stake is lodged in one of its eyes.

"Aww, did those mean old slayers hurt you, my child?" she says as it nuzzles her chest. She yanks out the stake and the creature yelps in pain. "Shhh… it's ok child they'll be dead soon enough," she says while soothing the creature's pain.


	8. bad memories

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews, keep them up. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. On a side note I would like to point out that the bad guys' names are pronounced: Rez-nak and Rez-sheek.

--

**LPOV**

We just got a call and Dawn and Daniel left a while ago to go get the others. I stayed behind because I felt like maintaining the fort. Right now I'm upstairs in my dad's state of the art gym; I swear this place kicks ass! And I'm belting out punishment to this gym bag to a favorite song of mine, called Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin.

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._

I let the music move right through me as I attack; left punch, right punch, right punch, left kick, left punch, right kick.

_Close your eyes, so many days go by. Easy to find what's wrong harder to find what's right._

I do as the song says and close my eyes and let the stress of everything melt right into my punches and kicks.

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

_I won't stay long in this world so wrong._

I increase my punches and kicks and start to get a bit angry as I do_._

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_

_Trembling, crawling across my skin. Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life from mine._

I feel something sticky and wet, but I don't stop, I just keep punching and kicking.

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

_I won't last long, in this world so wrong._

I use the memories of my past to egg me on and the more I look back the angrier I get.

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_

_Hold on. Hold on._

And the angrier I get the more strength I put behind my punches and attacks.

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_

_Hold on. Hold on._

_Goodbye._

I snap out of it when I hear the chain break and the bag roll across the floor. I turn my head to find Dawn and three people I don't recognize just staring at me and then Dawn comes up to me and looks down at my hands which makes me look down at them and I realize that they are covered in blood. I look back up at the people I don't recognize when the brunette boy says something.

"Oh, great! She's crazy, just like Faith," I'm right in front of him lifting him up by his collar within the second he finished that.

"Say another thing about Faith and I'll show ya why your mom told ya to never pull a tiger by its tail," I seethe through gritted teeth and drop him. He falls on his ass and quickly tries to recover. I crack my neck before I introduce myself.

"Sorry, I'm havin' a bad day, my name's Li," I say extending my hand to them, but then I pull back because they're covered in blood.

"Shouldn't you have someone look at that?" the red-head says.

"Yeah, I should at least bandage it up,"

"Oh, no need," she says and then mutters something in Latin and my hands heal up. I look at my hands and look back at her.

"You're a Wicca," I say and then I sniff her. "A very powerful Wicca," I say studying her for a moment and she shifts uncomfortably under my stare.

"Uhm…yeah, my name is Willow and this is Giles," she says pointing to the old guy. "And that's Xander," she says pointing to the dipshit. I back out of her space and look to Giles.

"I'm assumin' ya wanna see them?" I say as I make my way downstairs.

**DPOV**

This whole thing is starting to affect Li. I start to go down stairs with the others until Evy stops me.

"What do ya think you're doin'?"

"I'm going downstairs with the others," I say.

"No, I mean, what do ya think you're doin' with Li?" she says with a glare. I stay silent because I believe that, that is none of her business. "Don't think I'm stupid, I can smell her on ya and you on her. And let me tell you somethin', ya hurt her and you'll have to deal with me," someone comes up behind me.

"And me," Rex says. I stare her down for a moment or two before I excuse myself and go downstairs.

**LPOV**

"Li?" Giles asks to get my attention. I look up at him. "What did you gather from their condition?"

"Why ya askin' me? You should be askin' Evy and Rex,"

"You're here and you have heighten senses; Humor me," I give him a look and go over to where Buffy and Faith are still passed out. I sniff them for any other scent and I found one it's very faint and even if it was strong I couldn't place it, but I can tell that it's a dog-like demon.

"Well? What is it?" dipshit asks.

"It's a demon, dog-like, and…that's all I can tell," I say getting up. "Follow me, I'll show ya where the library is," I say going across the house; from the living room, pass the din, across the dining room and into library.

"Oh dear lord," Giles say and the rest gasp. Heh I guess they're impressed, hell I'm impressed and I don't even read all that much. This place is HUGE!!

"Well, let's get to it," I say aloud and then I turn to Dawn. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just ran into your friends, Evy and Rex,"

"They gave ya the death threats didn't they?"

"Pretty much, yeah," she says and we go join the others to research on what's going on here.

**DPOV**

It's been a couple of hours and dawn is almost breaking. Excuse the pun. Xander's snoring while drooling all over the book that he was reading, Willow's yawning like mad, Giles is pacing, and Li…she's sleeping too, only without the drooling and the snoring. I'm sitting here watching her sleep until her dad walks in and wakes Li up.

"Li, who are these people?"

"Unh…Oh, these are friends of Buffy and Faith's,"

"Mister Raine I presume?"

"Yes?" Li's dad asks with a cocked brow. Now I know where Li gets her looks from.

"My name is Rupert Giles, and might I say what an extensive collection you have here,"

"Thanks,"

"AH HA!! I mean, Ah ha! Looky here Giles," Willow says aloud and hands the book to Giles.

"Reshiek, children of Resnak, bearers of bad memories," he hums as he skips over some stuff. "Their bite brings the worst memories out in people, oh bother,"

"What?" Li asks.

"Just think, if the bite brings the worst memory out, what's the worst memory that both Buffy and Faith had to endure?" everyone's eyes go wide because we all know.


	9. coming home

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay I hope you haven't given up on me. My muse was being a bitch until my sister and friend Rain kicked her ass, so you can thank her.

--

**LPOV**

We're all still kinda shocked. If Buffy and Faith have to go through that again there won't be any turning back, and when they do get their real memories back it'll be too late.

--

_God it's always hot out here. I fucking hate California, but I guess it's the price I have to pay for killing a human; I get to live in the earth version of hell. You can just smell the irony. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the sounds of fighting near the north gate._

"_Well looky what we got here girls; fresh meat," Big Alice says. She's always trying to be top dog, wonder who she's kickin' the shit out of now._

"_Bite me, bitch," the brunette girl says. Something's not right, she doesn't smell like the other girls. It's like she human, but she's not. Alice draws back her arm for another strike and I catch it. She turns her head to me._

"_Well, looks like Li wants to play," she say's getting in a pouncing stance._

"_Leave. Now. Or do I have to tell the whole yard what ya really did to get in here?" Alice tells everyone that she got in for murdering three men, but that's not what her record says. She actually raped and killed a thirteen year old boy and if that was to leak out she'd become somebody's bitch and the guards will let them have at her. She visually gulps at my threat, she thought no one knew, but I did she had the scent of the boy's blood on her when she got in._

"_You don't know nothin'," she says getting in my face._

"_Oh, I don't? Tell me Alice, how was that little boy ya raped and killed? Did ya get ya jollies?" I seethe to her and she attacks me, I pick her up and throw her over my head just to scare her. She lands and I can hear the bones brake in her back._

"_I don't want to see ya mess with anybody again, got it?" I don't wait for the answer. I go straight to the brunette girl and help her up._

"_Hey, I'm Li,"_

"_Faith,"_

_--_

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Giles waving his hand in front of me

"Hello, Li, are you with us?"

"Yeah, I'm with ya. So what did ya say?" I say. He sighs audibly. Dipshit gives me a glare and Willow gives me a half grin.

"I said I want you, Willow, and Xander to go out on patrol, see if you can find this Reshiek demon,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there, watcher man, uhm…no. Me, Rex and Evy are goin' out on patrol. You four are goin' to stay here and look up that Resnak character, I'm thinkin' it has somethin' to do with this," I say as I get up to walk away, but dipshit speaks up and stops me.

"Who do you think you are, bossing us around?" I get pissed at this

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, but I have two slayers out of commission right now and at any moment they're goin' to wake up and they're goin' to try to kill each other. Do want that to happen? So you're goin' to have to stay alive so in other words: STAY HERE," I turn my head to Willow. "Willow, I think we have a room with a bunch of ingredients for spells and stuff, so if you'll just follow my dad he'll show ya where it's at," I say and turn to head for the weapons rack until someone stops me again.

"What can I do?" Dawn asks. She is such a sweetheart.

"You can stay here and help the others; I don't want ya gettin' hurt, ok?" I say as I smooth some strands of her hair behind her ear.

"But, I can hold my own," she say looking at me with that pout.

"Please, humor me, 'cause if anythin' happened to ya…I don't know what I'd do," I say and then give her a passionate kiss and walk away to get ready. We need to move fast 'cause sunrise is in two hours.

**DPOV**

After Li walked away I'm getting wide-eyed stares from everyone except for Li's dad, who is just smirking.

"What?"

"Y-y-you just kissed her!" Willow exclaims.

"If you're going to give me the 'Oh, my god, Dawn you're a lesbian?!' speech, save it. Maybe if you had kept in touch you wouldn't be this shocked,"

"Dawnie, when did this happen?" Xander asks. Oh, I can answer that in one word.

"College," and I get a round of ahhs.

**--**

_I hate being a freshman. I can't find my classes for one. I'm walking around in some hallway, I don't know where the hell I am. My head is running in circles so much that I just bumped into some one._

"_Oh sorry," I say. I scramble to collect my books and then I look up and see a beautiful tan girl with black hair and brown eyes. What the hell?! Why am I thinking she's beautiful?_

"_Excusi? Are you ok?"_

"_You're fine, I mean I'm fine, I'm Dawn," I say extending my hand to her. She takes it._

"_My name's Romina," _

**--**

I think I have a thing for girls with brown eyes.

**LPOV **

"I don't see anything yet," Rex says through the radio.

"Keep lookin'," I say back. We've been out here for forty-five minutes now and no sign of anything not even a fucking newborn vampire. I look up at a tree right beside me. "I'm goin' up" I report and climb into the limbs of the tree. Ah, there we go, much better view, and so far nothing.

"So Li, what are ya wearin'?"

"REX!!" Evy and I exclaim through the radio. Powers, Rex is a pervert, but he's a lovable teddy…cougar? Nonetheless.

--

_Once again my stupid father kicked me out. And now I have nowhere to go…again. I don't care what he says mom loved me, she'd have to want to have me right? I wonder what she looked like anyway. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by my senses telling me there are more Maji around. I sniff the air to find that one scent is familiar and one isn't._

"_Hey Evy," I say with a smirk on my face, not turning my head around._

"_Damn it, I can never get one over ya," she says. I turn around and she comes out from behind the alley with some guy I've never met before._

"_Who's ya friend?" I say as I give her a cocked eyebrow. She turns her head to look at him and then looks back at me._

"_This? This is Rex,"_

"_Hey," he says with an upward nod. "What's your name, chérie?"_

"_Rex, this is Salali," she says and I just wave at him. "So, your dad kicked ya out again?" Is it that obvious?_

"_Is it that obvious?" _

"_Pretty much. Hey why don't ya come with me? I know a place where ya can stay for the night,"_

_--_

And we all stayed up all night just talking the night away. Good times…wait I hear something. I look down at the ground in a far off distance and I see the Reshiek. Perfect it's Showtime.

**DPOV**

I'm getting restless, I can't stay still for a second knowing that Li can get hurt. I don't know why I'm feeling this way. I know she can handle her own, but I just can't help the feeling that something bad is going to happen. I got to get out of here. I have to get to her. I get up and head for the library without Xander and Giles noticing me leave. They're too busy looking up Resnak to notice anything. I head across the house and grab my jacket and leave. That was easier that I thought it would be.

**FLPOV **

Dawn just left. I better follow her. There's no way I'm going to let her get hurt out there cause if something happens to Dawn then Li will get angry and probably become a rogue.

**LPOV**

"Fuckin' piece of… grr," I growl out as I get up. Let me tell you, this thing is one tough bitch. I circle around it as I watch for a weak point. Apparently it's doing the same cause it has its eyes on me. We pace around each other for awhile and then I pounce; going for its shoulders, but at mid-pounce I shift into my tiger form so I can shake it up. Now we're both fighting like complete animals. It slashes its claws across my chest as I bite its neck, I shake my head to tear it veins. I was just about to finish it off before heard someone scream my name.

"LI!!" Dawn? I look up to see her and some yellow skinned demon about to attack her.

'DAWN!!' I mentally yell. I get up and run as fast as my tiger legs will take me. The demon strikes out at her, but all of the sudden I see my father in between the demon and Dawn; intercepting the attack. Oh no, Dad!

**FLPOV**

Fuck that was painful. I look down at my stomach and see that it's bleeding , oh no I think this is it for me. Dawn was the first to my side. That's it, I got to do it.

"Mr. Raine!!"

"This is interesting. Well, Tata for now," the demon says and vanishes in thin air.

"We need to get you ho-"

"NO! It's too late for me," I pause. It's getting hard to talk, I better do it quick. "But not it's not too late for you," I retract me fangs and bite her neck and give everything I have into it. I let go of her neck and see a white light. Adsila I'm coming home.


	10. wake up with a surprise

A/N: I've gotten a lot of complaints about the last part of the last chapter. Hopefully you'll forgive me 'cause here's the next one. Sorry that it's so short.

--

**LPOV**

I can't speak; I can't even make vowel sounds. I just saw what happened between my father and Dawn…and I can't believe he did that…for me.

"There's nothin' goin' on around here, I think we should just turn in for the day," Rex says through the radio. I look up and see that the sun's coming up. I didn't even notice.

"Hey…you guys…I need ya help over here," I say. Damn my voices sounds small, but I just can't believe what happened…it's just too bizarre for words. I crawl over to my father's lifeless body.

"Why would ya do this? …why?" the last word I say sounds so small it's pathetic, maybe I should stop talking all together. "May the powers have mercy and I hope you're with mom. Tell her and Leon I say 'hey'" I say closing his eyes. I sound like as if he's just going away for a while. But I know different, he's not coming back. They all left me. All of them; mom, Leon, and now, dad. I have no one now. Still on my knees I crawl over to Dawn's unconscious body. She's more beautiful now than she's ever been. But why is she…

"OH MY GOD!" I hear Evy gasp out. I guess I've been to wrapped up in my thoughts to sense them. I get up onto my feet only to stumble down. Rex and Evy are to my side immediately.

"You guys get Dawn, I'll get my father," I say getting to my feet.

"Are you sure you're..." Rex trails off.

"I'm fine…five by five,"

**FPOV **

I wake up to find that I'm not where I'm suppose to be. I look to my side to see some blonde haired girl beside me.

"Hey," I say as I shake her. she moves around a bit, but doesn't wake up. Ok, fine, I'll just go exploring. I walk around for a while. This place is fucking fancy, I've never in my whole life been in something this fancy. I've only been around shit holes in Southie. I walk around and hear some voices up ahead.

"Giles, where's Dawn?" the brown headed boy says. Damn, I'd give him one hell of a ride.

"Oh, bloody hell, you don't think she…"

"Well, she is getting cuddly with our favorite crazy tiger,"

"Damn, we better go get Willow," the old guy says and then he and the other guy were about to go out the door way before I stopped them.

"Yo, what's shakin'?"

"Faith! Oh boy, hows i-" I cut him off.

"How do ya know my name?" I say and they look at me like I just grew two heads. Then they look back and forth at each other.

"Faith what is the last thing you remember?" the old guy says. Should I tell him that the things that go bump in the night are real?

"Trust me Jeeves, if I told ya, ya wouldn't believe me,"

"Would it happen to be about Kakistos?" My eyes are wide. I've forgot to save her; my watcher.

"How do you know abou-"

"Sit down, I'll explain everything,"

**DPOV**

Whoa, where am I? I look around for a moment and realize that I'm in the room that Li and I are staying in. But something doesn't feel right, I feel really different.

"Hey," I turn my head to the voice and see that it's just Li. "Somethin' happened. Ya might not remember, but trust me when I say that you've changed a whole hell of a lot," Ok, cryptic much?

"Sorry, it's just…well take a look for yourself," and then she holds up a mirror. WHAT THE HELL?! I'M A FUCKING TIGER!

"Hey, ya don't have to yell it," she says. Can she hear my thoughts?

"Yes," Oh. Well how did this happen?

"My dad gave ya his powers before he died…but what I don't get is; why are you an orange tiger?" Like I'm supposed to know?!

"Sorry," Can you at least tell me how to turn back into a human?

"Uhm…yeah…ya gotta wanna be human to turn into one…like really want it," I concentrate on turning back and then I feel something funny come over me.

"Am I human?" I say. She just smiles at me for a few seconds before responding.

"No, but ya look it," I go over to the full mirror to see what else has changed. Nothing really, except my hair: the front part of my hair on the right side is a brownish orange…and I feel really hungry.

I turn around to face Li…and now I feel really horny. She gives me a mischievous smirk and I jump on her like there's no tomorrow.

**BPOV**

I feel like someone just beat me upside the head with eighty 2x4's. Where the hell am I? I don't remember being. The last thing I remember, I was going to go see Faith…for one last time.


	11. buffy's not happy

A/N: Hiya everybody, sorry for the long wait I've been kinda busy and inspiration-less, those things and I've been working on a new story called In Darkness. Check that out please?

--

**FPOV**

"Whoa there, Jeeves. You're tellin' me that, for some weird reason ya can't explain, I've seem to lost my memory of the past, oh…. ten years, just because some demon bit me?" I say. Jeeves was just about to speak, but I cut him off. "Fuckin' prove it!" they're all silent for a moment. Then Jeeves goes to some book thing and pulls out a newspaper. He walks over to me and throws the newspaper down right in front of me. February, 3, 2008. 2008?! God damn!

"There you go, is that proof enough for you? Now on to business, to get introductions over with, my names Rupert Giles, but most just call me Giles, this ball of nerves over here is Xander," I give X-man my dimple grin. I swear no one can resist this thing. Then I turn back to G.

"Wait, if I already know you, then why are you guys introducin' yourselves?"

"Hopefully so you can remember who we are and make a step towards your recovery," they're acting like I'm fucking sick or something.

"Okay… so who's the blonde?"

"What?"

"Who's the blonde? The way I figured it, if she's still passed out then she can't tell me herself," I feel like these guys are mocking me or something.

"Oh uhm…that would be Buffy," whoa that was Buffy Summers? Holy shit!

"That was Buffy? Whoa…" we're all silent for a moment and then I go to speak up, but was rudely interrupt by something tackling me to the ground. Whoever, is trying beat the crap out of me, while X and G are scrambling to hold her back.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?! SHE'S EVIL! I HAVE TO KILL HER!" Do what the fuck now? I'm not fucking evil! I'm a fucking Slayer for crying out loud!

"Buffy…Buffy, calm down, she's not evil, we need you to sit down and we'll explain everything," she starts to calm down a bit, but still gives me this glare and let me tell you, it's not working if it's suppose to scare me, but for some reason it is turning me on. I get up and pick up the chair and sit back down in it. She's sitting right across from me just giving me that fucking glare.

**BPOV**

That fucking evil bitch, she's already manipulated Giles and Xander and now she's turning them against me! Ooh, just wait till I get my hands on her!

"Alright, now Buffy, you might not believe me, but Faith is not evil and hasn't been evil for technically nine years, what I'm about to say might either come as a surprise or you might not believe me, both you and Faith have lost your memories back to the point right before the darkest time of your lives we both thought that Faith would be back to the same timeline, but I was wrong…"

"Faith was sent back to the point before she went to see Kakistos," a voice comes through from the doorway. Some girl with really weird hair.

"Li, what happened out there?" Giles asks. She looks away and shifts uncomfortably.

"Uhm…I'll explain later,"

"Ok, now back to the explaining, what the hell caused this?" I ask.

"A demon called a Reshiek; the thing bit you and Faith on the arm,"

"Ok, One: who the hell are you? Two: why the hell would I be patrolling with Faith; she's evil! And three: …Who the fuck, are you?!,"

"The name's Li and I believe Giles can answer your question better than I can," she says, I turn my head to Giles for a good explanation. He shifts uncomfortably under my stare.

"Uhm…erm…"

"Buffy?" I hear from the door. I turn my head and then some girl glomps me. "Oh my god Buffy, I was so afraid!"

"Who the hell are you?" and right when I said that, she gets upset.

"She's your sister, do ya not see that?" Li says. Sister? But I don't have a sister.

"Li, could you be kind enough to go fetch Willow?"

"Uh…ok,"

**FPOV**

L just left to do something and I'm still sitting here confused, like always.

"I'm confused; if you two are sisters then wouldn't ya at least know it?"

"It's a long story," both G and the girl say, stretching the word 'long' out.

"Complete with hell gods, leprosy demons, alternate universes, and monks," the girl continued.

"Leprosy demons?" "Monks?" me and B say at the same time. Whoa I got this huge shiver going up my spine when I thought of her. What is this? I look over to B and I really just look at her, she's too busy paying attention to G to notice me. But she is so beautiful with her hair up like that. Ok what is with me?

Contrary to popular belief, I haven't known this girl long and already I feel something for her. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when L comes back in with someone at her side.

"Guys, I think I have an idea," Red says.


	12. more bad memories

A/N: I AM SO SORRY!! I've been kinda lazy and usually when I'm not writing Fuffy, I'm reading it. So once again I'm sorry.

--

**LPOV**

I'm bored, sitting here while Willow, Faith, and Buffy are passed out…so to speak. Willow did this spell to bring back their memories, but instead it just made them all pass out. So we're all sitting down in the library looking up Resnak and so far, no luck. Giles is pacing with a book in his hand; Dipshit has his eyes popped out of his head from reading too many books, and Dawn is lightly snoring. Well that is expected when you first shift and start to use your powers. So I can definitely relate to why my little cabbage is fast asleep.

"Li, have you found anything yet?"

"Not yet, but I think we all should get some sort of rest, I mean look at Faith, Buffy, and Willow. To me, it looks like they've got the right idea," Now before you guys worry, they're not in danger. We researched Willow's spell before we started on Resnak and safe to say, them passing out is a good thing.

"Amusing, But I agree nonetheless. Now would you be as kind as to show us to our rooms?"

"Sure," I say trying to lightly wake up Dawn, but instead she roars in protest and turns her head the other way. Giles and Dipshit are in shock and they both look in my direction.

"What the fuck was that?" Dipshit says, you can tell that I don't like him much.

"Li, I've realized that you didn't tell us what happened out on patrol,"

"LOOK, YOU'RE NOT MY FUCKIN' WATCHER, WHY SHOULD YOU CARE?!" I burst out and that spurred Dawn awake.

"Li…baby?" I look at Dawn and I calm down some, I'm still kind of shaken over what happened. But right when I came in, I just couldn't help myself.

--

_Rex and Evy come in after me, going up the stairs and putting Dawn in bed. I'm sitting down on the couch crying and they both run down here as fast as they can. I wipe the tears away from my eyes and look at them._

"_Take the body out to the abandoned factory and burn him there, bring and container with you and bring back the ashes," they both nod and pick up my father's body. It looks like it's all up to me now._

_--_

I'm spurred out of my thoughts with dawn calling my name. Both Giles and Xander are looking at me, I better tell them what happened out there.

--

**FPOV**

Whoa, I wonder whose mind this is now. Basically what Red did was try to bring back our memories and it worked, but this is just a side effect, like with the Orpheus, only safer. But like I said, I remember everything and when I see that fucking dog thing again I'm going to fucking annihilate it. When the backgrounds stops spinning. I take a look around and… Damn we're in my memories now. I know this because this is the apartment I lived in back in Southie.

"Where are we?" B asks

"We're back in Southie,"

"Where?"

"South Boston,"

Our conversation was cut short when I see a 13 year old me come stumbling into the kitchen. When I say stumbling I mean falling on my ass and being dragged in by my bitch of a mother.

"_Now Faithy, where did ya stash my shit?"_

"_I didn't touch it I swear ma, I didn't,"_

Then she backhands me across the face. I remember this day because this was also the day another thing happened to me.

"_JAKE!! You can have her now; I'm tired of getting lies. Maybe ya make her see the truth,"_ she says and he comes in and drags me to the nearest bedroom. I look over at Red and B and the both have tears in their eyes. Ok it's time to go; I don't want them to feel sorry for me any what-so-ever.

"Red, can we go now?"

"I can't control what happens in this, the spell does. I'm not even supposed to be here," Great. So we're all stuck in my memories until the spell feels like moving on? Fucking perfect.

"Please tell me he's not doing what I think he's doing," B says in my direction and then we hear my past self scream. You know I spent years trying to repress this and now? Well, it looks like I'll need therapy after all.

"He is, and this isn't the first time," I say before the background starts to spin. You know, all this spinning is eventually going to make me barf my brains out…well what's left of them anyway. The background stops and it's in a place that me and B both recognize. Angel's mansion.

"_What are ya going to do B? Kill me? You become me, you're not ready for that…yet,"_ and then my past self jumps out of the nearest window. At that time she didn't realize what that kiss I gave her meant. Then we flash to the outside where my past self landed.

"_And I hope ya never will,"_ but when do I ever get what I hope for? I mean when I was young I was hoping for a dog, just so I could love something, but it never happened. The room starts spinning and my gag reflex is really starting to strain and then we stop. We're back in my apartment.

"_Mommy?" _

"_Mommy?" _Then she wakes up angry.

"_WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK DO YA WANT?!" _I remember this now; I was five when this happened and let's just say, it didn't go so well.

"_Uhm… I-I… uh,"_

"_SPIT IT OUT, YA WASTE OF SPERM AND EGG!!"_

"_I was wondering if we could have a dog,"_ Wow I said that pretty fast.

"_A dog? Ya want a dog? Fine I'll give ya a dog," _and then she went outside, picked up a stray dog brought it back, sat it right in front of me, pulled out a switchblade and slit the dog's throat open. This is another memory that gets me trauma points.

"Oh my goddess,"

"_Now ask for another god damn dog again and see what ya get," _Let's just say I never asked for another dog.


	13. she didn't want them to kill

A/N: You know if I was to get more reviews from people maybe I would update more often.

--

**DPOV**

"Li, I'm sorry, but I need to know what happened," Giles asks. I look at her and I can tell that she wants to either tear him to shreds or just break down. I mean you would too, if you saw your father die in front of you, right? She's trying to keep strong, that much I know. She looks to me for confirmation on rather she should say something or not and I nod my head, silently telling her that it's ok.

"I found the Reshiek, I fought it and I was just about to kill it, until I heard Dawn scream, I ran as fast as I could to stop this demon from attackin', but my dad beat me to it… and took the blow," Giles eyes soften a bit and Xander actually looks sad for Li. "He died saving Dawn, but before he died he gave her his powers,"

"So you're saying…" Giles was about to ask until Li cut her off.

"No, not completely, at least not yet, she has to see the elders and go through trials," Trials? I have to go through trials? I hope it's not one of those you-lose-you-die kinda trials, but with my luck it is.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean to say that Dawn's a tiger now? My little Dawnie?" Xander says building rage. "First it's the dating thing, which far be it from me to say that two girls can't date, but I honestly don't see what she sees in you and now you're telling me that Dawn's a tiger?! If your dad was alive I'd kill him myself!" he rages out. I look at Li and see tears already forming and now I'm pissed.

"Listen here you poor excuse for a man, you hate _me_ for being gay, you hate _me_ for now being a Maji, but you **WILL NOT** talk to her like that and about her father in that way, that man saved my life, he saved my life not only for me, but for her, and I will not sit here taking your shit. So you either shut up and help look for something on Resnak, or you can get the fuck out and if you chose neither, I will make you get the fuck out, is that clear?" I roar at the end for good measure.

"Crystal," Xander gulps audibly. Li looks at me with a relieved look on her face and I come closer to her and wrap my arms around her and let her cry her eyes out which she does, but she isn't sobbing, she's just holding on for dear life and crying silently. I look over to Giles as he reaches for another book on the shelf, cracks it open, and skims through it. He stops and faces me and Li.

"I believe I've found something," Giles says and he puts the book down on the table. Both Li and I break the hug and she clears herself up. She looks down at the page of Resnak and both her and I gasp and start to build rage.

"We saw her… out on patrol… this fuckin' bitch is goin' down!" Li seethes. She backs off and heads to a weapons case, but Giles stops her.

"Hold on there, Li hear this. Resnak has many followers, not including the Reshiek, one in particular called Meletus, the jester of corruption,"

"Oh boy, I've read about him, He enter people's minds and screws with their memories, and poison their minds, but the only way he could get in there in the first place is…oh fuck," I run downstairs and race to Buffy, Faith, and Willow with the rest of them following me. I look at the three sprawled out on the couch and they all look like they're having a nightmare.

"The only way he can enter someone's head is if they recover lost memories, something tells me that Resnak didn't want them to kill each other,"

**End**

To be continued in my next installment; Wrong Way Out.


End file.
